jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mor'ghul Devilspawn (Continuum-59343921)
Mor'ghul Devilspawn Rakshasa lord; Spawn of Mordecai; once came within an inch of opening the Hellgates. Overview Mor'ghul Devilspawn is a God-level Rakshasa Lord. A century and a half ago he came to Ludmilla pretending to be another vampire, but by the time he left his seed in her and conceived Dimitri the truth had already come to light. He later attacked a woman of the east who gave birth to Donovan Bane. History Upon noticing that a portal to the human world was opening Mor'ghul took notice and followed it to his source. Upon arriving he discovered that cause was due to an attempt by his son Dimitri to absorb his power for himself. However Dimitri and his allies were having a falling out Mor'ghul felt that his chance of escaping into the mortal world was for not when Dimitri decided since he no longer had the advantage it would be best not to open the portal. Fortunately the one who actually was performing the spell sacrificed himself to do so. As the sky darkened and a lighted area opened up over Jeddah's head, he stared down at the astonished Darkstalkers and Posse with his ruby eye Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. Pyron was having no difficulty swatting the Rakshasa who dared to challenge him away before burning their bodies into ashes, seeming almost palpably bored at the lack of any real challenge posed to his fiery body by the hideous creatures, a point of fact that he confirmed with his next comment. When he mocked Mor'ghul for sending such weak minions after them he informed him that they merely a testing phase as well as a distraction. This caused Frank to realize that more of his Rakshasa had slipped past them and invaded the Earth plane. As the other’s fought Kasumi stood apart from the fray with a troubled and much-vexed expression. Looking up at the towering monstrosity of Mor'ghul Kasumi demanded to know why he was doing this. To which he replied that he was eliminating distractions before he took on a human appearance. As Mor'ghul bragged about his handsome and robustly powerful figure in an effort to persuade Kasumi to go for the more pleasurable approach then forceful. However this in avertedly drew Kasumi’s eyes downward. When Mor'ghul followed her line of thought he made the equivalent of human blush then immediately snarled that it was expandable. Kasumi found herself struggling against the man-shape of the Rakshasa lord, who was using his greater mass and extraordinary power to force her steadily backwards using leverage to overcome her enhanced strength as he drove her to her knees with the clear intent of obtaining her submission. Making matters worse, once Kasumi was halfway prostrate, the demon lord's small sexual organ began to expand in size and length, stretching out to form a serpentine mass, very much like a python yet with a bulbous head far more menacing than any hissing serpent. Kasumi's eyes went wide with astonishment as she saw the thing approach her own loins, and a part of her mind reacted with dismay at the inappropriate implications. Despite the strain that she was clearly under, Kasumi still managed to ask if he impregnated Donovan and Dimitri’s mother the same way. Now that victory was near to his grasp answered that with them he used seduction, followed by an attack in the night, and he overwhelmed their resistance and made them bear his young before they knew of his true nature. But with Kasumi he didn’t have time since she already knew his true nature so he plans to simply force himself on her and make her his mistress as he dominates both her and her dimension. Hearing this Kasumi halted her resist leaning backwards She drew a surprised Mor'ghul forward with her foot rising up to connect with the space between his legs, then while he was reacting to this sudden reversal of fortune her hand shot up to grasp him by the shaft of his "python" and her slender hand applied pressure that was far greater than possessed by a common housewife, the result of which was that Mor'ghul froze up with his handsome male fact taking on a nearly comical expression... Frank founding himself in a serious situation, being overwhelmed by enemy Rakshasa while his blows started to lose much of their force and impact, his general movements slowing down and registering a sharp decrease in energy. The tide of battle was clearly forcing him down to his knees as the demons sought to press their advantage, sensing monster blood and seeking his destruction. Kasumi seeing that he wouldn’t last another minute could not resist the urge to help out the valiant man-monster. So while she maintained her grip upon Mor'ghul's own sensitive anatomy she instinctively perceived that she had some limited control over the elements of nature, and so with her free hand she raised her fingers to the sky and caused a bolt of lightning to flash down and strike Frank with astonishing pin-point accuracy, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise as if the gesture had caught him totally off-balance. Pushing himself back to his feet Frank thanked Kasumi as he turned his wrath upon the astonished Rakshasa, who sensed that the tide of battle had definitely turned against them. Seeing that he was fine Kasumi turned back to Mor'ghul only to fine the transformed Rakshasa lord laying sprawled at her feet, his mane of hair standing out like an afro and his body looking bruised and singed around the edges. His tongue lolled out of his purpled face and his eyes were strangely unfocused. With the last of his strength he promised to take his Rakshasa and go back home if she never does that again. Kasumi glanced down at the hand that was gripping the demon by his privates, and abruptly she colored, realizing the implications of her own actions. She then began lecturing him about the proper way to behave around women. Nabiki after her braid was chopped off unleashed unleash an unending wave of ki in horrified panic. Kasumi turned a concerned glance towards her sister, who stood at the center of a maelstrom of intensifying Ki forces. Apologizing to Mor'ghul she left to go help Nabiki. Category:Continuum-59343921